1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless transfer system configured to wirelessly transfer a video signal of a high-definition three-dimensional image and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes have been widely used in a medical field and the like. A stereoscopic endoscope system using a stereoscopic endoscope capable of three-dimensional view is widespread for a surgery under observation with an endoscope.
In endoscope systems including the case of the stereoscopic endoscope system, a position (standing position) where an operator stands around a bed with a patient generally changes in some cases according to progress of the surgery, and two monitors are arranged according to the change in the standing position of the operator.
In general, it is rare for the operator to perform three-dimensional observation all the time from start to end of the surgery. In a general surgery, the operator performs normal observation (2D observation) that is not for three-dimensional view and performs three-dimensional observation (3D observation) when a highly accurate treatment is necessary. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to handle switching of the 2D observation and the 3D observation during the surgery. In recent years, execution of high-definition 3D observation along with high-definition 2D observation is desired due to an increased number of pixels in an image pickup device.
Under the circumstances, in a stereoscopic endoscope system including two monitors, one three-dimensional monitor (will be called a 3D monitor) for three-dimensional observation (for 3D observation) needs to be mounted on a trolley provided with medical devices necessary in the stereoscopic endoscope system, and the other 3D monitor needs to be arranged separately from the trolley, at a position corresponding to the standing position of the operator.
In this case, a video signal outputted from a 3D mixer as a medical device mounted on the same trolley can be transferred to the 3D monitor mounted on the trolley through a cable. However, there is a drawback for the other 3D monitor, such as a long cable needs to be installed along a floor surface, and convenience is higher when the video signal is transferred wirelessly.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-94593 as a first conventional example discloses an endoscope system configured to wirelessly transfer a video signal.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-110068 as a second conventional example discloses a wireless transfer apparatus configured to transmit and receive a video signal provided with identification information for distinguishing high-definition (HD) 2D video and 3D video.